


SEALing the Deal

by haldoor



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Angst, First Time, M/M, Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-02
Updated: 2013-08-02
Packaged: 2017-12-22 04:39:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/909016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haldoor/pseuds/haldoor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Warnings/Spoilers:</b> Indications of Steve having sex with someone other than Danny, if that bothers you – back room antics, but condoms are used!<br/><b>Disclaimer:</b> Not mine; not making money<br/><b>Beta:</b> The ever-wonderful <span class="ljuser i-ljuser"></span><a href="http://siluria.livejournal.com/profile"><img class="i-ljuser-userhead"/></a><a class="i-ljuser-username" href="http://siluria.livejournal.com/"></a><b>siluria</b> pointed some things out; the rest is all my fault!<br/><b>Summary:</b> Steve wants something impersonal, until he runs into someone he knows in the bathroom<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	SEALing the Deal

**Author's Note:**

> I started this way back in August last year, and finally got my act together enough to finish it. Once again, it's along the lines of far too many of my fics - first time - with some angst along the way as Steve and Danny come to similar conclusions about what they really want

It was impersonal, hard and fast, just the way Steve preferred it. He closed his eyes for most of it, thinking about other things; other bodies he'd like to be touching. He came quickly, imagining another hand in place of his own around his dick, and another cock shoved up inside him instead of the guy now withdrawing his condom-covered dick and tidying himself up behind him.

"Thanks, man, I needed that."

The voice was different from the one he wanted to hear, but he nodded anyway. "You're welcome." He didn't look back as he straightened his clothing, zipping up and stepping away from the wall in the back room of the club.

"Maybe…" the guy started, but Steve waved a hand vaguely, not even looking as he moved away, past some of the other entwined bodies pulsing in the darkness, and found his way out of the room. He stood in the doorway for a second, scanning the bar, and then made his way to the rest room, washing his hands thoroughly and frowning at himself in the mirror.

He shouldn't do this; he knew that. Maybe he should just be honest about things; tell Danny what he really wanted. He watched his lip quirk up at the ridiculousness of the idea and backed away from the mirror, almost crashing into someone coming into the room.

"Jesus… watch your damned self," said a very familiar voice as Steve's eyes widened in shock.

"Danny?"

"Steve?"

Steve blinked and couldn't say anything else as they stared at each other.

Then Danny moved, a flush rising on his cheeks as he pushed past Steve and turned back to not-quite meet his eyes. "I was just… uh… I came here to…"

Steve let out a short sharp laugh. "…use the bathroom?"

Danny clapped his hands together, semi-saluting the air as he pointed at one of the cubicles.

"Exactly." He raised an eyebrow. "I was passing and I needed to go, so I came in. I had no idea it was…" Letting his hands still as he trailed off, he frowned, letting his eyes sweep over Steve from head to toe. "And you?"

Steve huffed, pushing his hands into his jean pockets. "I came for a drink."

Danny's eyebrow went up again. "In a gay bar?"

Steve took his hands out of his pockets again and folded his arms across his chest. "Yes, in a gay bar, Danny." There was no real point in pretending; especially now it was obvious Danny was here for the very same thing, no matter what he was saying. "So are you going to?"

Danny looked behind himself and then back at Steve. "Going to what?"

"Use the bathroom," Steve said, quirking an eyebrow and his lip.

"Yes, thank you; yes I am." But Danny made no move to do so.

Steve huffed again and shook his head, letting his arms drop, and turned to leave the room. He glanced back as he went through the door, amazed at Danny's silence.

By the time he got out to his truck, Steve wondered if he'd dreamt the scene. He sat behind the wheel, staring at the door of the club to see if Danny would leave now he'd been found out.

~//~

Twenty minutes later and there was still no sign of him. Steve's frown was growing by the minute. "Fuck."

He got out of the truck and locked it again, heading back inside.

The bouncer grinned at him. "Couldn't stay away, huh? That blond guy you went in the back room with asked me if I knew your name. It is Steve, right? Seen you here a few times recently, but you don't usually stay. If you're looking for him, he's over by the pool table." He pointed.

Steve narrowed his eyes, following the pointed finger. "No, not him. See a short guy, quite muscular, also blond, hair slicked back? Wearing a suit without a tie… for a change." He muttered the last, not expecting the bouncer to care.

The bouncer nodded and pointed again. "That him? He your boyfriend?"

Steve scowled at the guy, not even bothering to reply as he strode towards where Danny was chatting up some tall, dark and handsome ape in a tank-top and cargoes. Both men were smiling and they stood far too close together to be merely having a conversation about the best bathrooms in town.

"Danny."

Both men looked up when Steve spoke, and Danny had the grace to appear embarrassed. "Uh… Steve. Hi. Thought you left."

"Danny, we both know you didn't come here just to use the can." He licked his lip and glared briefly at the guy Danny had been talking to. "You have your car here?"

Danny looked at him sideways, smiled at his 'date' and then shook his head. "Nope. Came in a cab."

Steve snorted and gestured with his head and a hand in a way that had the other guy backing up. "We're leaving."

"What?" Danny asked, leaning closer like he genuinely hadn't heard. "Don't go, Ryan; Steve doesn't mean anything by the Neanderthal actions. He doesn't own me."

"I said, we're leaving," Steve repeated, a little louder and then looked at 'Ryan'. "And I _do_ mean something. Get lost."

Ryan backed further away, but Danny put a hand on his arm, stopping him. There was fear in Ryan's eyes as he looked from Danny to Steve and then down at Steve's clenched fists.

"Do _not_ get lost. Steve, quit the bullshit. You do not own me. You quite clearly came here under your own steam and without me. I also came on my own; without _you_. Now, if you don't mind, I'd like to continue getting to know Ryan."

"Bullshit?" Steve clenched his fists tighter. "Like the bullshit about coming in here to use the bathroom? Like the bullshit of you choosing someone who could pass for my double in a dark alley? Is that what you're going to do, Danny? Find a dark alley and pretend he's me?"

"I'm out of here," Ryan announced, slipping out of Danny's grip and disappearing into the crowd faster than butter into a hot potato.

"Fuck you, McGarrett." Danny threw Steve a disgusted look and started walking away too.

Steve sprang after him, gripping Danny's arm to halt his exit. Danny stopped walking, looked down at the hand on his arm, and then scowled up at Steve's face. "Let me go."

"No."

"Seriously?" Danny lifted his eyebrows, glancing at Steve's hand again. "What are you planning on doing, Steven? Dragging me out to your truck and bending me over the hood? Do you really think that's the way to go on this?"

Steve's scowl darkened, but he let go. "No, I wasn't… I wasn't going to do anything like that."

"Then perhaps you'd like to tell me just what you did have planned?" Danny smiled with little amusement, crossing his arms over his chest and turning properly to give Steve an expectant look.

"I uh…" Steve gestured helplessly. He couldn't say just what he did have in mind beyond getting Danny away from his lookalike.

"Yeah, I didn't think so." Danny shook his head, and started walking away again.

Steve followed, still frowning, until Danny stopped and looked back at him.

"Alright, so I wasn't just visiting the bathroom. No more than you were just having a drink." Danny paused for a moment, squinting in the direction of the pool table. "Do you know that guy that's been glaring at me from across the room for the last few minutes?"

Blinking in confusion, Steve looked around, trying to spot whoever it was Danny was talking about. It took a moment, but then the scowl on the blond he'd been in the back room with earlier came into focus. Steve shook his head and grabbed Danny's arm again, leading him to the door and out into the street.

This time Danny didn't resist, and allowed Steve to direct him away from the bar and to his truck. At the front of it, he stopped suddenly, almost making Steve trip over him.

"You _aren't_ going to bend me over the hood, are you?"

"Jesus, Danny; of course not! Get in."

Danny gave him an uncertain frown, but complied. Steve followed suit and started the truck up, heading for his place.

Danny rolled the window down and put an elbow on the edge, staring out as they drove. Steve glanced at him from time to time, trying to decipher the expression lit by the glare of the street lights.

Neither of them spoke until they pulled up outside Steve's house.

"I didn't know you were interested in guys," Steve said, not moving from his seat, though he'd turned off the ignition.

"Well, that makes two of us," Danny replied, staring resolutely forward.

"Does Rachel know?"

Danny turned, narrowing his eyes like he couldn't believe Steve would ask such a question. "She's my _ex_ , Steve. It's none of her business. For that matter, it's not your business either. I don't really appreciate you showing up and trying to scare off anyone who shows an interest in me. You do realize what it says about you, don't you?"

"No, Danny, what does it say about me?" Steve could feel the flare of his nostrils, and he knew exactly what Danny was suggesting, but he wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of knowing that.

Danny snorted and looked away.

"What? For once you have nothing to say? Why don't you tell me, Danny?"

Steve watched Danny blink and lick his lips slowly before he faced Steve again. "You know _exactly_ what it means, Steven. You're just doing what you do best and choosing to act stupid ."

"Oh, so you hooking up with some guy who looks like _me_ is any different?" Steve could feel his anger building and shifted in his seat, gripping the wheel tightly.

"I didn't say it was. How about you just take me home now, Mr-Jealous-and-Possessive, before you blow a gasket."

"You didn't… No! No, I'm not taking you home."

"So, what?" Danny raised his eyebrows and held out his hands in query. "We just sit out here in your truck and yell at each other? How long can we do that, huh?"

Steve rolled his eyes and wrenched the key out of the ignition, opening the door and getting out to pace a few feet away.

Danny got out too, shutting the door and watching Steve over the hood. "Maybe we could finish the argument inside if you're not going to take me home."

"Why didn't you…" Steve stopped, ran a hand over his mouth and then gestured vaguely in the direction of the house. "Okay."

Danny tilted an unamused smile and followed him to the front door. Inside, Steve turned to shut the door and reached for the light switch. Before he got to it, Danny moved – more quickly than Steve had expected – and had him pushed up against the door, his mouth on Steve's and kissing hard.

There was nothing Steve could do except respond, pulling him closer and then, with a move he'd practiced more than once on other guys, reversed their positions. The thud of Danny's back against the wall didn't slow Danny down though; he had a hand under Steve's t-shirt and his tongue back in Steve's mouth almost like he'd expected it.

Steve dug a hand inside the waistband of Danny's pants, too turned on to even pause to undo them, and wrapped a hand around the hard flesh he found inside. Danny gasped into Steve's mouth and bucked his hips forward. Steve groaned as Danny's hands slid up his body, pushing his t-shirt higher. He managed to step back enough to let him pull it off, although that meant letting go of Danny's cock.

Then Danny was attacking his pants, and Steve scrabbled at Danny's belt buckle, managing to get it undone and the pants unzipped for better access. Their hands found each other's erections at almost the same moment, and the urgency of their need built too fast for Steve to manage any thoughts beyond getting Danny off and reaching his own climax.

"Christ, Danny…" Steve got out, sounding strangled as Danny pumped him harshly.

"Fuck, Steve. Fuck… fuck… fuck you!" Danny didn't sound much better.

And then it was done, both of them sticky inside their trousers, each other's hands still encircling rapidly softening flesh as Steve leaned his forehead on Danny's shoulder and pressed his free hand against Danny's thudding heart.

~//~

Danny moved first, letting go of Steve's dick and wiping his hand against Steve's cargoes before pushing him away. "See… see what you do to me?" he asked, frowning down at the mess of himself before gesturing at Steve with one hand.

Steve gulped a breath, flicking the light on at last and then watching Danny carefully as he held his own pants up one-handedly.

"This is not what I came here to do, Steven." Danny tucked himself back in and refastened his pants, despite the mess, already pacing back and forth as he pushed a hand through his hair. "I came here to tell you to keep your thoughts to yourself and to… stop looking at me with those eyes with the long eyelashes, dammit!"

Steve held back a laugh. His tension had fled with the arrival of post-orgasmic endorphins. "I'm sorry, Danny. You want a shower? I could probably let you have some old sweatpants."

Danny made an attempt to say something, but God knew what it was; he didn't get anything out as he continued to move back and forth, glancing up at Steve in confusion every couple of steps.

Steve waited a few moments, watching him, and then shrugged. "Come on; might as well get clean if you have nothing else to yell at me right now." He quirked a half-grin and then headed for the stairs, not really surprised when Danny followed him.

Steve stripped off his clothes as he entered the bathroom, not bothering to check whether Danny had come into the room. He let his lip quirk up when the shower door opened and a naked Danny stepped in beside him. The expression on Danny's face was still wary though, and Steve was fully expecting some kind of rant.

But Danny didn't speak; he held out a hand for the soap and grabbed the brush from its hook, edging around Steve to begin scrubbing his back. Steve leaned forward against the tile and let him, sighing at the feeling. It had been way too long since someone had scrubbed his back, and while he probably didn't deserve it right now, he wasn't about to fight it.

"You're an arrogant bastard, you know that?" Danny said after a few moments.

"Me?" There was no way not to protest.

"Yes, you!" Danny accused, sounding like he was building up for something long-winded and unpleasant. "You have to know how just about anyone would flip for you, with the way you look. God alone knows why I would even be interested beyond that, I don't know, but you do this… this… thing."

"Thing?" Steve asked over his shoulder, wincing as Danny's strokes with the brush got a little harder. "What thing do I do?"

"You hypnotize people or something. I shouldn't even _like_ you, and maybe I actually don't, but you… every little thing you do seems to be a deliberate turn-on. I had no idea you were… I assumed you'd be all about women. A guy like you? As far through the Navy as you've made it and with more machismo than all of Top Gun combined, I didn't have a clue I wasn't the only one hiding his true self. And then… then, when it becomes abundantly clear that you do have a weakness – namely the self-same one I've been hiding away from _you_ for all these months – you come on like a Neanderthal and expect me to just cave in to your demands."

Steve turned around as Danny lifted the brush off his skin from where he'd been scrubbing hard enough that Steve was convinced he'd be raw – not that he hadn't appreciated the thorough touch.

"As I recall, it wasn't me who made the first move once we got inside here. I'd have been willing to talk first."

Danny snorted as he hung up the brush and began soaping himself up in the narrow space. "You, talk? Since when?"

"I talk all the time." Steve grabbed the brush and indicated for Danny to turn this time, removing the soap from his hands and beginning to return the favor on his back.

"Oh, yeah…" Danny couldn't help letting out as Steve found a knot in his neck and scrubbed at it till he seemed to let it go. "You may talk, my friend, but when do you actually say anything?"

"Very funny," Steve offered. "So how long have you been crushing on me?"

Danny snorted again. "See what I mean? Arrogant. Why do you assume I've been crushing on you?"

"You're the one who said everything I do is a turn-on."

"A _deliberate_ turn-on, Steve. There's a difference."

Steve shook his head and creased his brows, confused, as he finished scrubbing and hung up the brush. "What difference?" He put the soap away and picked up the shower head, spraying water liberally over both Danny's back and himself before hitching it back in place.

"You _want_ people to fall for you; to be taken in by your looks." Danny twisted back to face him and smiled mirthlessly as Steve turned the water off and stepped out of the cubicle. "And what's really dumb is that it actually works." He gestured at himself as he followed Steve out and grabbed a towel. "Case in point."

Steve huffed a laugh, sniffing as he dried himself off roughly and wrapped the towel around his waist. "I do not do it on purpose; I had no idea you were interested in me." He licked his lip, studying Danny's resigned expression. "If it makes you feel better, I was almost at the point of asking you to stop wearing those fitted slacks you like so much. Not to mention the tight shirts."

"Tight…?" Danny's eyebrows shot up as he wrapped his towel around his midriff.

"Another week and I swear I'd have been tearing them off you. And you're going to tell me you _don't_ dress that way on purpose now, I suppose?" He looked down his nose at Danny in challenge.

Danny gave Steve a disbelieving look. "That, my friend, is called style. I happen to have a very good tailor back in Jersey; one good thing about this island is that he was able to recommend someone here who could continue to ensure my shirts fitted well. I may 'only' be a cop, but that's no reason to look shabby."

He pushed Steve towards the bedroom as he continued, "And if we're talking clothing, what is it about you and cargo pants?"

Steve didn't resist, allowing himself to be maneuvered towards his bed as he snorted. "Cargo pants are very practical. There are plenty of places to keep things, and they move with me when I need them to."

Danny pulled the towel off himself, then divested Steve of his, barely pausing between that and pushing Steve down onto the mattress. "Well, right now, I'm kinda glad you're not wearing them."

Coming up onto his elbows, Steve could see exactly how glad Danny was, and his body stirred in response. He grinned up at Danny, who was eyeing his body like he couldn't decide where to begin.

"You going to follow through on that or am I going to have to come get you?" Steve asked, lowering his voice deliberately.

"Now we've taken the edge off, I wanted to appreciate exactly what's on offer this time around. Maybe if I take my time, I can have you begging for it."

Steve quirked an eyebrow, grinning at him. "Who says you get to top?"

Danny snorted and moved forward to kneel between Steve's spread legs, moving over him and leaning in to brush soft kisses against Steve's lips, pulling back each time Steve tried to deepen things. "I think we both know…" he murmured between the feather-light touches, "…exactly who is in charge tonight."

Swallowing hard as Danny's hand encased his rigid dick and held still, Steve felt unable to speak. He tried bucking into the touch, but Danny shook his head. "Uh-uh. You keep still till I tell you to move. Lie back, grab the headboard and don't move your hands."

Nodding, Steve obeyed. Who'd have thought he'd be this damned easy? An image of himself in the bar's backroom from earlier filled his head at the thought. _Who am I kidding?_ He'd wanted exactly this for far too long.

"That's what I thought," Danny whispered against the skin of Steve's neck, and then he was licking at a point somewhere just below Steve's ear like he'd always known that was a weak spot of Steve's.

The whine Steve could hear filling his ears as he struggled to remain still was his own, he suddenly realized, biting at his lip as Danny bit the spot he'd been licking.

"I bet I could make you come just like this." There was a laugh in Danny's voice and then he was licking again, the hand holding Steve's cock steadfastly refusing to move.

Steve's hips ached to buck but he didn't dare move. If there was one thing his SEAL training had helped him learn, it was when to obey an order, and his endurance was legendary. "You keep… trying," he muttered, determined not to give in.

"Oh, I will, don't worry." Danny's tongue was on his chest now, circling around one nipple, and then he was biting at it.

Steve couldn't stop from bucking this time, though the hand encircling his cock loosened, and then disappeared altogether, making Steve groan in disappointment. Danny slithered further downwards, his hard dick pressing into Steve's thigh as his tongue worked its way down Steve's torso.

When Danny bit at his hip, Steve gritted his teeth, spirals of need circling low in his belly and warmly across his lower back. He watched Danny through half-open eyes. Danny turned his eyes upward as his tongue moved into the juncture of thigh and body, and Steve could see the amusement written in them.

"Are you going to suck it, or just keep-" Steve's voice cut off as Danny turned his head slightly, eyes still on Steve's face and his tongue so close to the head of Steve's dick that he could feel the moisture. He swallowed hard. "Fucking tease," he managed, his voice sounding strained.

Danny pulled his tongue back in and grinned up at Steve, before reaching a hand up to his mouth and slowly, slowly sucking on a couple of fingers, the pinkness of his tongue darting in and around the digits as he slicked them up.

Steve couldn't say a thing as he watched, anticipation stealing his thoughts. Danny's lip moved fractionally as his hand disappeared once more, and Steve gasped, desperation evident in the sound as Danny's damp finger breached his hole. Steve found himself hoping like hell it wasn't obvious he'd had something else – _someone_ else's cock – in there earlier.

But he shouldn't have worried. Danny looked proud; like he was the first to have ever plundered this part of Steve, and just maybe, Steve thought, the widening of his own eyes and the involuntary tightening of his muscles added to that image. Not that he was thinking of lying should the question of experience come up, although today's earlier encounter would be left out of that particular discussion.

"You know what I said before?" Danny asked, his finger twisting and sliding, and then another joining it, turning Steve to goo as Danny effortlessly found _that_ spot inside.

"Before what?" Steve couldn't think any more. All he wanted was for Danny to replace the fingers with his cock, moving with him and over him until they came together in a messy heap.

"How quickly they forget," Danny murmured. "Never mind. You got anything?"

Steve blinked, concentrating on the sensations sweeping through him as Danny's fingers continued to move. His arms ached from keeping them where Danny had directed, but he couldn't move. "Uh… nightstand," he got out eventually – once he'd worked out what Danny meant – drawing his brows together tightly at the idea of Danny having to let go to get the supplies.

Danny twisted his fingers just so, and then at Steve's squeak of pleasure, withdrew his hand, holding a finger up and murmuring "Shhh" before sliding across the bed to retrieve what they needed.

"You have no idea how many times I've pictured you like this," Danny told him as he returned to where he'd been. "Every fucking night for about two years," he answered himself like Steve had managed to do more than think the words 'How many?'.

Danny gave him one more smile and bit into the condom package, smoothing the contents over his own cock and giving a full body shiver at the action.

Steve thought he'd never seen anything so sizzling hot in his life.

Opening the lube, Danny shifted closer between Steve's spread legs, hissing as he slicked up his cock and then smeared the remaining wetness over Steve's hole, his finger teasing inside and away again before Steve could clamp down on it.

"So fucking hot," Danny breathed as he lined himself up.

Steve's breath got sucked away as Danny slowly slid inside, and then he was propping himself up over Steve on both arms, staring right into his eyes with something like wonder shining through the azure.

Staring back, lost in the flecks of other color between the rings of blue, Steve finally took a breath. "You ever gonna move?"

Danny's grin widened and then he was pressing in and stroking out almost all the way, before plunging back in, seeking the rhythm that had Steve panting for more. Steve's cock slapped against Danny's belly with every stroke, the zing of the movements inside doing as much – if not more – for Steve than the friction his dick was getting.

"God, Danny," Steve bit out, the pressure building almost unbearably as Danny curled further over him. His hair stuck to Steve's shoulder as his movements became more erratic, and then the dam burst, Steve's muscles clenching tightly as his cock spurted wildly. He had to let go of the headboard, his hands seeking Danny's shoulders and clutching tightly as Danny groaned out his own release. Both of them rocked harder for a few moments, the bed squeaking furiously as their dual climax bled away.

At last they lay still, still joined, Danny sticking to Steve's chest and his hot breaths panting into Steve's neck as Steve held him closer than he'd held anyone in far too long, his eyes shut tight and the pleasure still dancing like memories on his skin.

~//~

Steve was aware of the heat of another body in his bed as he came slowly to; frowning until he remembered the night before and turned his head to check it hadn't all been one big dream.

Nope.

Danny was on his back, arms curled up and around the pillow, his breathing shallow as he slumbered on. Steve felt a warmth in his chest he couldn't remember feeling in way too long as he watched Danny sleep. He turned onto his side, studying the man's sleeping features openly. Why hadn't he realized how easy this would be? Why hadn't they done it before?

Danny shifted in his sleep and Steve lifted his head to get a glimpse of the clock over him. Still early.

Reluctantly, he slid out of the bed, offering Danny a fond look as he found swimming trunks and stepped into them. He knew he wasn't going to sleep any longer, and Danny didn't need to wake yet. A swim made sense.

So many things raced around Steve's head as he swam: lonely times no longer being an issue, his best friend and partner as his lover, getting to see Grace more often, meals together, no more bars.

Especially the last thing; that had to be in Steve's past now, and about time. He'd done it too many times and it hadn't provided anything more than instant release. With Danny, he could take his time, offer back what Danny had given him last night, or more of the same if Danny wasn't interested in switching. And just… being able to offer the looks and touches he'd held back from without having to worry Danny would get the 'wrong' idea.

A tight feeling inside him at the thought of what others might think caught him for a second, but he reasoned that as long as Danny was okay about things, it didn't have to matter what anyone else thought. He was pretty sure Chin and Kono wouldn't care anyway; maybe they'd even be pleased for them. As for anyone else, what did it matter? Although the worry of Grace's reaction was one thing he wasn't sure about, hopefully that would work itself out. He couldn't let it take away his pure happiness at having Danny in his bed at last.

Finally, Steve headed back, stroking faster at the thought of Danny waking up and them being able to pick up where they'd left off last night.

There was an eerie quiet about the house as soon as Steve stepped inside and he frowned, somehow just _knowing_ that Danny was no longer there. Not wanting to believe it, he grabbed his towel and perfunctorily dried himself off before taking the stairs two at a time. He came to a stop in the open doorway to his bedroom – he knew he'd left it pulled to when he'd gone to swim.

Letting his eyes roam the quiet room, Steve let out a disappointed breath, concern pooling low in his gut. Why would Danny have gone? No note was visible, and he retraced his steps downstairs, prowling the whole house in case Danny had left a message somewhere other than the bedroom.

But there was no trace of him, and only the low ticking of a clock to accompany Steve's racing thoughts.

Danny had definitely wanted it last night; he'd clearly enjoyed it, and there had been no inkling of any embarrassment on his part as they'd cleaned up afterwards and settled down comfortably in the bed together. Maybe that was all he'd wanted, though? Sex when it was dark and he'd had a few beers; no 'relationship', no daytime ties and no acknowledgement away from bed. Perhaps he would even pretend it hadn't happened when they next saw each other.

They hadn't promised each other anything after all; why should Steve even think it was possible? Everything he'd been hoping for was gone in the whisper of an ocean breeze, and at the thought of his own stupidity for even daring to wish for more, Steve blinked back the hot tears threatening to spill.

Taking a long slow breath to still the headache he could already feel forming, Steve headed for the shower.

~//~

"Are you okay, Steve?"

Kono's concerned expression made Steve wonder exactly how he must appear. He hadn't even looked in the mirror on his way out of the house after his shower. He'd grabbed his phone and keys, desperate not to remain for one second longer in his empty house, and headed for HQ, determined to catch up on paperwork that was long overdue.

He hadn't expected to find anyone there, but he supposed he shouldn't be surprised; his team all had the same dedication to the job as he did, and while there were no open cases they were working on, both Kono and Chin had been known to spend odd hours on an otherwise quiet Saturday at the office pouring over reports on criminal movements, and checking stocks and supplies, just as Steve himself did most Saturdays when he wasn't otherwise occupied.

"I'm fine, Kono. Just… a headache, that's all."

"You sure, Boss? It's Saturday; you could just stay home if it's that bad."

"Why are you here?" He ignored her question, hoping she'd tell him she was on the way out rather than that she would be staying. The peace he'd been hoping for was not likely if Kono was sticking around, much as he usually enjoyed her company.

Kono let a lip curl up, but her eyes still held concern. "Remember that intel we got a couple of weeks back on some gun-runners who were looking like setting up shop here? I ran into an old friend last night and he gave me a heads-up on something that seems to tie in with that. I wanted to run some things through the system while it was in my head; see if anything came up."

Steve perked up at the idea of a case; maybe something he and Kono could run alone. "Any luck?"

One well-formed eyebrow went up and Kono tipped a hand. "Nothing solid, but he suggested we watch a flight due in from New York on Monday; he's pretty sure a certain guy on our undesirable list is going to be on it. If nothing else comes up before then, it'll give us something to watch for."

"Monday? You're sure there's nothing we can do before then?"

Kono shook her head, almost sadly. "I checked everything already. Was just on my way out. Thought I might catch a few waves." She studied Steve's face for a moment. "You could join me?"

She sounded genuinely interested in having him go with her, but Steve shook his head. "Thanks, Kono, but there's some reports I need to finish. Enjoy the day."

Nodding, Kono pulled a smile that didn't look as happy as it should, and Steve was well aware she cast a concerned look back in his direction as she left, but he didn't acknowledge it as he drew a deep breath and headed for his office.

~//~

It was some forty minutes later and Steve was staring blankly at his computer screen when he heard footsteps in the main office. Blinking the useless thoughts away, he stood up, scowling as he headed out to see who was disturbing the air.

Swallowing hard at the sight of Danny giving him an angry look, he turned on his heel and returned to his computer, sitting down hard and beginning to type something – anything – in order to avoid any words Danny might be offering to excuse his sudden departure that morning.

"What bit your ass?" Danny asked from the doorway.

Steve flicked him an angry glance, but didn't answer.

Danny waited a few seconds before speaking again, his voice low. "I woke up; you were gone."

Steve swallowed hard and kept on typing, aware that the words he was forming onscreen made absolutely no sense. Anything to make it seem like he didn't care that Danny had disappeared without any clue as to why.

"So this is how we're playing it, huh? Okay, fine. Forget it; forget our friendship; forget that we could be good together."

Steve blinked in confusion, looking up in shock as Danny backed out of his office. "What?"

Danny stopped, but didn't meet his eyes. "I'll put in for a transfer back to HPD on Monday. I can't work here after this. It's too hard."

"Too hard?" Steve echoed, standing up. He rewound Danny's words, trying to find where he'd lost the thread. "Danny, I… what happened this morning?"

Danny's brows drew together and he looked up sharply. "This morning? I woke up and you'd gone. I figured you'd changed your mind overnight; that's what this is about, isn't it?"

Steve snorted in relief. He'd got it so very wrong. It had never occurred that _he_ should have left Danny a note when he'd gone to swim; he'd assumed Danny would know his morning routine and simply wait for him to return; it seemed obvious.

"Babe, I'm so sorry." Steve stumbled over the words, his gratitude over the simple misunderstanding making him rush. He was close to Danny in a second, wrapping arms around him and holding on tightly. It simply hadn't entered his head that Danny would be as insecure over Steve's disappearance as Steve had been in reverse on discovering _his_ absence.

"You're not… regretting it, then?" Danny asked, pushing back enough to look into Steve's face.

"God, no, D. I just went for a swim. Didn't want to wake you; thought you'd appreciate a little more sleep. I assumed – wrongly – that you'd realize that and wait for me to get back so we could have breakfast together; talk some more."

"Oh, Jesus, babe… I'm so sorry. What you must have thought-" The words were cut off as Steve kissed him, pressing him into the nearest wall so he could keep them both upright.

"Never mind all that," Steve managed between kisses, running his hands over every inch of Danny he could reach. "Just tell me this really isn't all just me?"

Danny huffed with laughter, his hands clutching back at Steve. " _This?_ This is not all 'just' you, babe, though I'm sure you've been doubting it as much as I have for the last three hours."

"Then we're good?"

"We're more than good, babe. And if you don't shut down that computer and take me home right now, I'm going back to that bar to search for your lookalike."

Steve laughed, barely able to stop touching Danny long enough to obey the instruction. "If you go anywhere near that asshole again," he growled, pulling Danny back to his side as they headed out of the office, "I'll kill him."

"That's my Super-SEAL," Danny grinned, and then flicked a dark look up at Steve, "and if I ever see that blond from the pool table in your vicinity, I will not be responsible for my actions either."

Steve stopped at the top of the stairs, offering a quick look around before pulling Danny in for another searing hot kiss.

"It's a deal, babe."

~//~//~

END


End file.
